


you see, when a dog loves a cat very much...

by missherlocked



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe, Aomine is a dog and Kuroko is a cat, But Aomine still loves him, Fluff and Crack, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-03
Updated: 2015-04-03
Packaged: 2018-03-21 02:08:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3673554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missherlocked/pseuds/missherlocked
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aomine might have all the wrong parts, but he still wanted to have a litter together with Kuroko.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you see, when a dog loves a cat very much...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jarofclay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jarofclay/gifts).



> Kuroko no Basuke is not mine. I do not make any profit from writing this. This is crack, I warned you.

Aomine, black german shepherd 

 

Kuroko, the cutest cat in town 

 

Kise, a golden fox 

* * *

 

Aomine seethed with anger.  Kagami had forbidden him to meet with Kuroko, _again_ , just because he was deathly afraid of Aomine and he hadn’t wanted to let Kuroko play at the garden, lest the redhead lost him.  Again.  For the fifteenth time.  A third of it was because Aomine kind of kidnapped him, and the rest was because Kuroko was fond of playing hide and seek.  Kuroko had all kinds of tricks that Aomine could not learn even though he wanted to, like catching birds, hiding in strange places, and falling down from high spots.  The latter Aomine hated the most, because he was scared one day the cats’ magic would fail and Kuroko would break his neck instead of falling on his cute little paws.

And Kuroko had the cutest paws Aomine had ever seen.  They were so squishy too.  If only Kuroko wasn’t generous with his claws every time Aomine tried to sniff them.  Aomine always felt his heart threatening to fall off his flews when Kuroko slithered around Tupperwares and vases on top of the cupboard.  It was so high up.  It was not the first time Aomine wished he were a cat.  If he were one they could climb railings and hate water together.

 “Aww, cheer up, baby,” Momoi, his owner, cooed.  She replaced his water and went to scratch Aomine’s flanks.  Aomine whined at her sadly.  “Tomorrow’s Monday.  He’ll be at work, and then I could sneak Kuroko out.”

“But I want to meet Kuroko now,” barked Aomine.  “He’s just so small.  Yesterday there was a fox loitering his yard, and Kuroko went out to meet him because he was curious.  Sometimes he could be so stupid, for a cat.  Had I not interfere he’d be eaten by now.  He was half the size of the damned animal.”

“Poor boy,” Momoi said, as if she was answering Aomine.  “I know just the only way to cheer you up.”

She picked up her white mirror and showed him Kuroko’s moving picture on it.  The first time Aomine saw it he thought Kuroko had been trapped inside and he had kind of lost it, but after being demonstrated that Kuroko was okay whilst the moving picture was playing, he’d realized that the mirror worked like that box in the living room, which also showed moving pictures.  Momoi had called her mirror an eye-pad, which was weird, because the mirror did not have an eye.  But humans were weird most of the time.  Kuroko too was weird, because he hated water and was fond of empty boxes, but Aomine loved him dearly for it.

“Would you please give me more tuna, Aomine’s human,” Kuroko meowed in the mirror.  He’d always been polite, for a cat.  Akashi—the somali cat across the road—treated his owner like a slave. 

“AAAGH YOU’RE SO CUTE,” screamed Momoi, but she wasn’t anywhere in the moving picture.  One grabby hand reached down to caress Kuroko’s head.  Kuroko let himself to be petted, before dodging Momoi’s hand with a feline grace Aomine envied, and meowed again.

“Tuna, pelase.” Aomine said at the same time as Kuroko did.  He’d watched this moving pictures several times, he had memorized everything.

“I don’t have any more Tuna, but you can have cat treats,” said Momoi.  She did have a jar full of cat treats, because her love for Kuroko was only secondary to Aomine’s, and Kuroko spent so much time in their house.  “I’ll give them to you if you sit in my lap.  Come here, pretty pretty kitty cat,”

Aomine knew for a fact that Momoi would have adopted Kuroko if not for the food she owed Kagami.  Kagami was a wonderful cook.  As much as Aomine hated him, he had enjoyed his scraps.  Momoi was determined to mate with Kagami for Kuroko and his food. 

“Oh no!” Momoi’s voice broke Aomine from his lament.  Aomine stood up, alert, and ran to follow Momoi when she hustled outside.  She didn’t even wear shoes when she stepped out to the porch.

Aomine butted after her, tense.  He felt Something was Very Wrong. 

And then he saw it—Kuroko, trapped under the golden fox he saw yesterday.  Momoi made his way hurriedly to the pair of animals, but Aomine was faster.  He barked as loud as he could.  It startled the fox, but the damned savage wouldn’t let Kuroko go. 

Growling deep, Aomine tore after the fox, aiming for his neck. 

“Wait!” the fox said, but Aomine didn’t hear him.  The fox scrambled out of the way, yipping in fear.  Aomine chased after him until he disappeared to the woods behind the house.  He would have run to follow and kill the fox if not for Momoi’s noise of concern behind him.

“Kuroko!” Aomine turned around and yelled for the cat.  If he’d been hurt- if Kuroko had been hurt....

Momoi had swept Kuroko up in her arms.  Aomine couldn’t see him properly, so he jumped to get a closer look, but Momoi hushed him.  She turned Kuroko around and checked for wounds under his fur.  Kuroko struggled, but Momoi was a strong woman.  Aomine was proud to be her dog. 

She stopped after a while.  “Thanks God you’re not hurt,” she said, relief evident in her voice.  Momoi let Kuroko go.  Aomine caught him when Kuroko tried to flee.

“Are you really okay?  Are you really okay?” asked Aomine. 

Kuroko attempted to get away again, but Aomine bit his nape and he went still. 

“Let me take a look,” Aomine said.  He licked at Kuroko, tasting and searching for open injuries.  He felt no blood on his tongue.

“I am fine,” said Kuroko flatly.  Aomine didn’t know that a cat could make a sound like that. 

“He almost ate you,” said Aomine in anger.  “I could have lost you.”

Kuroko bathed himself casually—like he always did after Aomine licked him because his drool made his fur dried in all the wrong ways, Kuroko said once—like he wasn’t almost made dinner by some wild fox. 

“Kise-kun was just overly excited to see me,” Kuroko spoke after he was finished.

“Kise- _kun_?” Aomine repeated, incredulous.

“I have the most unfortunate pleasure to meet Kise-kun several months ago.  Kise-kun is a pet, just like us.”

“Are you sure?” Aomine asked anxiously.  He tilted his head to Momoi, who had trudged to knock at Kagami’s house, and paid attention to his cat again.  “Haven’t you heard?  Foxes are the most cunning creatures on earth. They lie all the time.  This Kise probably lies more than Akashi.  He probably wanted to catch you off-guard and drag you the woods and eat you.”

Kuroko sneezed.  It was very adorable.  He didn’t look very menacing when he said, “Nobody wants to eat me, really, Aomine-kun.”

“Well you’re very edible.  Did you remember the accident with that eagle last month?”

“Takao-kun did not want to eat me either, Aomine-kun.”

“He totally did,” Aomine shook his head.  “Have you seen his talons?  Or his beak?”

“Takao-kun prefers rabbits,” Kuroko pointed out.

Aomine bristled at Kuroko’s stubbornness.  Kuroko had always been making friends with all dangerous sort of creatures.  Momoi really had to mate with Kagami soon, so that Kuroko would live with them, and then Aomine could protect him all the time.  Really, he couldn’t leave the cat even for one second.  The next thing he knew Kuroko would make friends with a python.  Aomine knew there was one living down the streets, five houses away from them. 

In the meantime, Kagami had opened his front door.  “Oh, hey, Momoi-san,” the redhead said when he found Momoi behind his door. “What’s up?”

“Kuroko was almost killed, that’s what’s up,” Momoi growled.  Aomine had never been prouder of her.

“What?” Kagami said in panic.  “He was inside just now.  Kuroko!” he looked over his shoulder and called worriedly.

Kuroko’s ears flicked up.  “I believe my human is calling for me.”

Aomine huffed.  He sniffed at Kuroko’s butt once, before letting him go to his owner.  “This conversation is not over,” he said as he walked to Momoi.

Momoi was not impressed.  “A fox got to him, but Aomine chased him away.”

“Oh God, thank you for saving him,” said Kagami.  His face was pinched in fear when he bent down to reach for Kuroko.   

Aomine snorted.  Kagami jumped back in fright at the sound—he had only just noticed Aomine, because he was so preoccupied with crushing Kuroko to his chest.

“Hey, my dog just saved your cat’s life!” screeched Momoi, offended.  “Last thing you can do is pet him and say good boy or something.”

“Ugh,” Kagami made a scared noise.  “Do I really have to?”

“Yes, really,” said Momoi sternly, but Aomine caught the teasing glint in her eyes.  Aomine then understood—she’d been trying to make Kagami to touch Aomine for some time, now.  She couldn’t very well mate with Kagami if he couldn’t stand her dog, could she?

Well, well.  Aomine was nothing but a faithful dog.  Anyways, he wanted to mate with Kuroko, too, even though he didn’t have the right parts or they couldn’t have litter. 

Smirking, Aomine barked once, and stood still.  He showed Kagami the friendliest face he could muster.  

“Um, I’m really not sure about this,” Kagami croaked.  Kuroko meowed before leaping out of Kagami’s arms and stayed behind Aomine. 

Kagami took one look at his cat.  “You traitor,” the redhead said accusingly.

Kuroko meowed, walking around Aomine once, and meowed again.  After that he widened his eyes, making a show of how big and blue they were.  Aomine and Momoi could die with cuteness overload.

Kagami looked like he was utterly _destroyed_.  “Fine,” said Kagami, cringing. He trembled like a leaf when he reached for Aomine's head. Then he patted down, once, before grabbing Kuroko and fled the scene with his tail between his legs.  Behind him the door shook with the force of his slam.

“That was rude,” Momoi pouted once Kagami was gone.  “But we can count that as a success!” she said, squatting down to Aomine’s level and offering her fist. She grinned.

Aomine touched her fist with his right paw and barked. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday Alice, the light of my day. This is all written very quickly, so it's messy. But whatever I just wanna tell you that I love you a lot.


End file.
